$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {0} \\ {1} & {3} \\ {0} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {2} \\ {1} & {0} \\ {2} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}-{1} & {0}-{2} \\ {1}-{1} & {3}-{0} \\ {0}-{2} & {-2}-{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3} & {-2} \\ {0} & {3} \\ {-2} & {0}\end{array}\right]}$